This project calls for the generation of 15 different kinds of transgenic mice, using constructs provided by NIDR investigators over a two-year period. Five founders for each line will be produced, to be used as models to expedite the development of efficacious therapy for HIV and HIV-associated disease. Good models may provide mechanisms to distinguish between drugs with great potential from those with toxic side-effects or no in vivo relevance. Most of the proposed constructs target expression of various HIV polypeptides to the blood and other organs. The proposed work is straightforward and involves use of established techniques to develop and perform initial characterization of homozygous transgenic lines for each construct through appropriate cross matings and southern and northern analysis. Preliminary analysis will include characterization of transgene activity in each line, gross pathological assessment of all tissues, and hematological analysis of blood and serum. Deliverables include breeding pairs from multiple founder lines for each construct and all information/data on preliminary characterization.